Story After Komodo
by Valamon
Summary: This a story after Komodo. Warning! THIS IS A LEMON! You don't like it, don't read it! Don't come crying to me, 'cause I don't wanna hear about that, please.


_Beelzebumon doesn't care for me anymore,_ Komodo thought sadly as she walked down the street near the park, staring at the ground. _All he cares about is that Zephyrmon he's sleeping with. _She sighed sadly and readjusted her headphones, changing the song on her MP3 player as her thoughts strayed back through the past two months to the first day the neglect started, blinking back tears.

Beelzebumon had not been in an exceptionally good mood all that day for some reason, so Komodo made sure to give him space. She made dinner and fixed up the apartment while Beelzebumon was at the bar. When he came home, he pushed Komodo off the bed and refused to let her back on, forcing her to sleep on the couch. Then the next day he came home with a Zephyrmon. The gorgeous Digimon stunned Komodo by how mean she was to her and how friendly she was with Beelzebumon. To escape them, Komodo went out for walks. Every now and again, she would come home scuffed up by Kaden and his gang. One time after a terrible beating, Komodo managed to get back to the apartment and collapsed on the floor. Later when she awoke, she found that she was still on the floor and when Beelzebumon walked in, he didn't talk to her or even look at her when she spoke to him.

The neglect continued for almost two months. In addition, Komodo knew that Beelzebumon was having an affair with Zephyrmon. She didn't want to convince herself he was. _He'd never do that, he loves me._ Or so she had thought. After a month, Komodo finally gave in to the fact that he was indeed cheating on her and pretending she wasn't there. The neglect was tearing Komodo apart. She had gotten so used to Beelzebumon being so affectionate and loving with her as well as a bit overprotective that it broke her heart to think that Beelzebumon didn't care for her anymore.

Unfortunately, Zephyrmon noticed her. She took every chance she had to berate the poor distressed young woman, continually telling her how pathetic and worthless she was and that she did not deserve to be with Beelzebumon as well as how much Beelzebumon hated her. The trouble was, Komodo believed every word. She continually told herself that it was her fault that Beelzebumon didn't pay attention to her, didn't love her anymore. She knew that she could not satisfy all of Beelzebumon's needs and desires, but he had said that he didn't mind.

"It's alright, Komodo, my darling. I know you don't want to and you don't have to, I'm not going to make you. It's doesn't make me love you any less." That's what he said after their first and only attempt failed miserably with her completely freaking out.

Komodo finally realized that he only said that to make her feel better.

_I could never fulfill his sexual desires; no matter how much I want to. I just can't bring myself to do it. It's hard enough just to live with my memories of what Dad and Kaden did to me. That's why he found someone else. But he seems to have just given up on me completely. What's happened to him? He used to grab me and kiss me out of the blue, but now he won't even look at me. I guess it's my fault. I'm not good enough for him anymore. But I still wish he would he'd pay at least a little attention to me, even if was just long enough to yell at me, I don't care. _

Komodo was brought from her thoughst as she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She wasn't surprised to see Kaden smiling in her face. Although she was just a bit surprised that he was alone.

"Hiya Komodo."

"What do you want this time? Lemme guess, you probably wanna beat me senseless again, correct?

"Actually no," Kaden replied. "I've wanted to do something a little different."

Komodo shivered as Kaden caressed her face. "W-wh-what did you have in mind?" she asked breathlessly.

"I thought that you could come over ta my house and we could have a bit of fun."

Komodo pulled away, frightened. "No. I don't want to do anything like that again, please don't make me."

"Aww, come on. What's the matter, you frightened of me?"

"No. Not of you, exactly."

"Well, then. Come over. Or we could have it right here. Either way."

"Why do you want to? You've already molested me enough."

Kaden's grin turned feral. "No I haven't. I love having sex with you. It's soo…exhilarating," he purred as he ran his hand down her thigh.

Komodo made a wry face. "You don't know the meaning of sex. The only thing you've done with me is rape me, brutally at times. And that's because you force me. Is that what you call fun? Force someone to have…_sex_ with you?"

"No, I just have fun having it; at least I get what I want. Besides I haven't done you in for quite some time."

"But I don't want to be done in," Komodo whispered, her voice hoarse with fear. She backed away, quivering. "It hurts. I can't even bring myself to do it with Beelzebumon. And I love him!"

"Of course it hurts, but in a good way. And that's just so sad, but you're going to do it with me." Kaden grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and pushed her into the tree behind her, knocking the headphones from her ears so that they hung across her shoulder, music still blaring from them.

Kaden flashed her a feral grin. He toyed with the headphones then slipped them off. He leaned forward until he was less than an inch from her face.

Komodo squirmed uncomfortably as his rank breath washed over her. "Please no..." she whimpered.

"Oh yes, my dear." He leaned closer, caressing her lips with his tongue.

Komodo tried hard to push him away but he pressed his body against hers to pin her to the tree.

"Oh, Komodo. You just taste so good! But your body is _sooo_ much better." Kaden said as he pushed her shirtsleeve down to reveal her bra strap. He leaned down and started suckling on her collarbone.

Komodo began to struggle violently, which only rewarded her with a sound slap across the face.

"Stop moving!" Kaden hissed in her face.

Komodo swallowed the blood in her mouth fearfully and shut her eyes. She whimpered as Kaden pushed harder against her. She could feel him running his hands along her body, undoing the button on her pants, and gently running a hand through her hair. She shivered as she felt his hand run up her back to her bra and fiddle with the strap, trying to undo it.

"Damn. Come on, Komodo, hold still! This won't hurt for long."

"Leave Komodo alone you sick perverted freak!"

Komodo dared to crack to open one eye slightly as she felt Kaden torn from her. She looked up in surprise to see Kagemon looking down at her. "K-Kagemon?"

He gave her a small smile. "Hi."

Komodo threw her arms around him. "Oh, Kagemon! Thank you!"

Kagemon smiled down at her, putting one hand on the top of her head. "Komodo, where's Beelzebumon? Shouldn't he have taken care of that creep?" he asked, running his claws through her hair.

Komodo looked up at him sadly, then looked away.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Komodo shook her head. "There's nothing going on between us, that's just it."

Kagemon's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Komodo shook her head again. She rested her head against his chest, trying her best to hold back her tears.

Kagemon put his arms around Komodo. "Would you like to see the sunset?"

Komodo looked up at him. "Sure. That would be nice."

Kagemon smiled. "Good. Come on I know the perfect spot."

The perfect spot was a large hill by the park that overlooked the city. As Komodo and Kagemon sat on the hill and watched the sunset, Komodo explained what had been happening over the past two months. Kagemon listened silently, not speaking until she had finished. "So Beelzebumon is ignoring you completely. But why would he? Last time I saw him, he wouldn't let anyone near you. A lot has changed in the past year."

"Yes," Komodo agreed sadly. "A lot has."

"But I haven't." Kagemon said softly.

Komodo looked at him in surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

Kagemon put one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I haven't changed. I still love you. I bet you're really lonely."

Komodo looked down at the ground and sighed. "You have no idea."

"Well, actually I do. I feel lonely without you, I always have. I never loved anyone 'til I met you."

"I'm sorry, Kagemon."

"Well, I'm not. You don't have to be alone just because Beelzebumon isn't paying any attention to you. I will."

"Thank you, but I don't think I should…Beelzebumon might get mad."

"What are talking about? Beelzebumon doesn't care about you anymore, remember? He won't get mad at you."

Komodo looked down at her hands sadly, tears gathering in her eyes as a sharp pain rose in her chest. She pressed her face in her hands. _He's right, he's so right. _

Kagemon realized that what he said had really upset her and was quickly thinking of a way to cheer her up. Suddenly an idea struck him. "Komodo?"

"…yes?" she sniffed, looking up at him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I know you really must miss all the attention you used to get. So will you please just let me give it to you? We can still just be friends. I'm doing this to make you happy," Kagemon said softly, wiping the tears from her face, then whispered in her ear. "I know you want it."

Komodo looked up at him, a look of longing and regret in her tear-filled eyes. Kagemon leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing one hand on her back. Komodo returned the kiss eagerly, putting one arm around his neck and placing one hand on his cheek. Both were thoroughly enjoying the affection from the other so much that the kiss turned passionate.

Suddenly Kagemon pulled away quickly, pushing Komodo away from him.

She looked at him, confused.

Before she could say anything, a harsh voice rang out. "Komodo! What the hell are you doing?!"

Startled, Komodo turned her head to see Beelzebumon stalking towards them, a murderous gleam in his eyes and his lips curled in a snarl that showed off his fangs.

"Come here!"

Before either could do or say anything, Beelzebumon grabbed Komodo by the upper part of her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. "We're going home right now!" he hissed in her face, causing her to slump down and look away shamefully.

Kagemon watched helplessly as Komodo was dragged away. "Komodo! Komodo…oh damn..."

Beelzebumon threw Komodo into the room after throwing open the door. Komodo quickly got to her feet, cowering under the Digimon's hateful glare.

"What the hell were you doin' with Kagemon? What is wrong with you?!"

Komodo cringed. "I-I'm sorry." she whispered, lowering her gaze.

Beelzebumon walked up to her. "No, no you aren't. I saw you with Kagemon. What's up with that? You're cheating on me? Despicable creature!"

Komodo suddenly became angry at the accusation. "You don't have any say in the matter!" she snapped, glaring up at him. "You've been cheating on me with that Zephyrmon and completely neglecting me for the past two months! Why do you care about what I do, why would you? I'm sorry I can't do everything you want me to. I'm sorry you had to go find someone else to do what I can't. But you told me you didn't mind, that you still loved me. It doesn't look like it. You're acting as if I'm not even here! I bet you aren't even listening to a single word I'm saying either," Komodo examined the impassive expression on Beelzebumon's face. She could feel hot tears fill her eyes as her anger dissipated, replaced by painful sorrow. "It's all my fault. You don't love me anymore because I'm not good enough for you, I wish I were. I wish I hadn't been hurt like I was, I wish I hadn't been raped, so I could give you what you want. But I can't! I just can't," She dropped her gaze, wrapping her arms around herself. "I really am a stupid creature that doesn't deserve you, I don't deserve anyone. I don't even deserve to live. What use am I to anyone?" She shrugged sadly, tears pouring down her face. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I should just leave. I'll just go back to living in the park like I used to. Wither away and die quietly..."

Anger flared in Beelzebumon's eyes and he grabbed Komodo roughly by her throat, slamming her into the wall. "You aren't going anywhere! I know what you're up to."

Komodo's eyes widened in surprise and she coughed as Beelzebumon's grip tightened.

"But guess what? It's not gonna work. You're staying right here, away from Kagemon."

Komodo struggled for a moment but gave in and slumped down submissively, looking up at Beelzebumon through tear-filled eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape Beelzebumon's iron grip. She was unable to breathe and her lungs were beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. _I hope he kills me now, please kill me._

Beelzebumon let go of her and she fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for air as she clutched her throat. He knelt down and put his hand on her cheek, she looked up at him fearfully. "And just to make sure you don't try anything ever again..."

Komodo screamed as the Mega's claws pierced her skin and tore through it down to her jaw.

After Beelzebumon finished, he stood up watching Komodo as she clutched her cheek, gasping in pain, and choking on the sobs she was trying to hold back. Blood poured from the wounds and spilled onto the carpet. Blood dripped from his claws onto the carpet as well. "Now go sit on the couch and don't move 'til I get back. Go on, git!"

Komodo was unable to move from the pain, she could only manage a choked sob. Beelzebumon growled and picked Komodo up by her shirt. He dragged her to the couch and tossed her onto it. She pulled herself upright and sat with her legs to her chest, arms wrapped around them, pressing her injured cheek to her knee to stop the blood flow. She shut her eyes tight and bit her lip until it bled.

The sound of the door slamming shut told her that Beelzebumon had left. She was in shock. How could Beelzebumon hurt her like that? He had never done anything like that before. She sat completely still as she waited for Beelzebumon to return, lost in her thoughts. _I knew I shouldn't have kissed Kagemon. But I couldn't help it, I've just been so lonely and I wanted it so much. I can't believe Beelzebumon did that to me. He knows that all he had to do is tell me not to do it and I wouldn't. He didn't have to tear up my cheek like that. But that was my fault. It's always my fault. Such a worthless creature, he should just kill me and be done with it. Then he can go on with his life. Kagemon would be sad but it would be better._

When Beelzebumon returned, he found Komodo just as he left her.

Tears of terror filled Komodo's eyes as Beelzebumon berated her, grabbing her roughly by her chin and screaming in her face. She could tell he had been drinking by the strong alcohol on his breath and clouded eyes and this made her feel even sorrier for him and angrier with herself.

"You stupid pathetic little creature! You say you can't bring yourself to have sex with me, I bet you're lying! I bet you did it with Kagemon instead. You little bitch! You don't love me, you never have!"

Komodo gasped in shock, feeling like he had just slapped her across the face. "No! No! I could never do that to you!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the collar of his jacket. "I do love you; I could never bring myself not to. I'm sorry about what I did with Kagemon. But I never slept with him, I swear! This is the first time I've seen him since we were at Daemon's castle. He saved me from Kaden. I'm sorry! I'm such a stupid creature, please just kill me."

Beelzebumon pushed her away, slapping her viciously across the face. "Don't even try that crap with me you little Hellion! No amount of lying is going to get you out of this. I'm not going to kill you, you deserve to suffer."

Komodo tried to ignore the throbbing, excruciating pain and blood dribbling down her chin as she kept her gaze on the floor, blinking back tears as she bit her lip.

"Get out of my sight!" Beelzebumon snarled, pointing at the hallway.

Komodo quickly got up and ran out of the room, narrowly dodging the kick aimed at her. She hid herself in the bathroom, cowering by the sink. After a bit she worked up enough courage to venture out of the room long enough to grab some clothes, return to the room, and start bath water.

Komodo let the steam from the hot water envelope her as she sat staring at the swirling water specked with bubbles, foam, and blood. She didn't notice Beelzebumon as he walked in dressed only in a towel that he had around his waist, too wrapped up in her thoughts and the pain that racked her body as well as the heartache that was killing her on the inside. _He hates me so why doesn't he just kill me? I wish he would, so much. I just want this to end. Maybe I should just kill myself instead of waiting for him to do it. He'd never have to worry about me again, it's not like he cares about me anyway._

Beelzebumon got in the tub in front of Komodo after removing the towel. He sat with his legs pulled to his chest and his arms folded on his knees with his chin resting on them. He surveyed Komodo as she continued staring at the water through hollow, dull muddy-green eyes, tears leaking from them to fall into the water, breaking apart small whirlpools of blood and foam. He could not help but follow the beads of blood still flowing from her cheek with his eyes as they trickled down her thin, bruised body to pool on the water's surface. The smell of blood and sweat filled his nostrils through the steam making his stomach knot up and his heart leap to his throat, a shudder running down his spine. The alcohol in his system made his thoughts rather clouded and he had the sudden urge to taste the blood pouring from Komodo's body. Resisting the temptation, he continued to watch her, breathing in the steam.

Komodo didn't move and barely breathed.

Beelzebumon was confused by how much he was compelled to have sex with her. _What is going on? Why do I feel this way about her? Seeing her this way makes me want to do her in. Why would I want to do that? She obviously isn't very good. And she makes me so mad! She's so sad though. And the smell of her blood makes me want to taste it. She's so thin and bruised. What's happened to her? The first time I ever saw her unclothed she didn't have bruises like that, plenty of scars and old bruises yeah, but these look newer and so much worse. Oh who am I kidding? Even in the state she's in now, she looks so beautiful and sexy and…and I just gotta have her!_ Beelzebumon leaned forward and began to lick the blood from Komodo's face, pushing her gently against the back of the tub by her shoulders. "…Komodo..." he growled softly.

Komodo squirmed uncomfortably as Beelzebumon licked the blood from the rest of her body then returned to caressing her face with his tongue, gently pressing his body against hers, purring with pleasure. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep as quiet as she could as he slowly slid into her. She had learned long ago that the more noise she made, the more it hurt.

However, Beelzebumon did not seem to feel the same about that, he made loud noises of pleasure.

Waves of both pain and pleasure coursed through Komodo with every push, which confused and puzzled her. Normally it was just pain, but Beelzebumon was being so gentle that it didn't hurt so much. The fact that he was doing it rather upset Komodo but some part of her was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of him inside her and she unintentionally relaxed, letting out a small groan of pleasure.

Beelzebumon giggled softly, running his tongue across her lips. "Oh, Komodo..."

When Beelzebumon finally pulled away, feeling thoroughly satisfied and content, Komodo was shaking uncontrollably, her whole body numb from the pain and shock, more from the shock, and breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them to her chest, burying her face in her lap; scared to death of the feeling of sadness that was washing over her because he had stopped.

Beelzebumon left the room after drying himself off.

Now that he was gone, the reality of what he did to her hit Komodo like stone and she broke down into sobs. _He raped me! I-I can't believe he raped me. I can't believe I-I actually…liked it._

Komodo stayed in the tub until the water turned cold, only then did she get out and slowly dry herself off and get dressed. Then she cautiously went into the living room and curled up in a corner of the couch, keeping a wary eye out for Beelzebumon. She slipped into a troubled slumber.

The next morning when Komodo awoke, she found that she was covered with a dark blue blanket. She drew the blanket tighter around her, feeling frightened. She kept a wary eye on Beelzebumon whenever he came into her sight.

After a while, Komodo went into the kitchen to find something to snack on. Her stomach was hurting and growling from lack of food. She froze in the middle of opening a cabinet door when she heard a knock on the door and Beelzebumon's footsteps.

When Beelzebumon opened the door, he was angered by the sight of Kagemon. "What the hell are you doing here? Go away you damn sleazebag!"

Kagemon frowned. "No. I'd like to see Komodo."

"No! Get out!"

Komodo tried to continue with what she was doing while she listened to the intense argument between the two Mega level Digimon.

"GET OUT!"

"Where's Komodo? You haven't hurt her have you? 'Cause if you did..."

"Shut up!"

Komodo was startled by a gunshot. She screamed and dropped the ceramic plate she had been holding. She dropped to her knees and started frantically picking up the large pieces, ignoring the shards digging into her knees and cutting her hands.

Beelzebumon and Kagemon appeared in the doorway.

"Komodo? Are you alright?" Kagemon asked worriedly.

Komodo ignored them as she continued picking up the shards, swallowing her sobs and flinching when they cut her but did not stop.

Beelzebumon walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Komodo?" He grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop the shards in her hands as he examined her bleeding hands.

She looked up at him, eyes wide with terror. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, please don't hit me again." she begged in a frightened whisper, shrinking back.

Beelzebumon's eyes widened. "What? No." He put his hand on her uninjured cheek, hoping to calm her.

Komodo shut her eyes and turned her head away, bracing herself for Beelzebumon to hurt her, tears coursing down her cheeks. She winced when the salty water hit her open wounds, her whole body shaking with fear.

Beelzebumon blinked in surprise, rather shocked by her reaction. Then he remembered what he had done to her yesterday. _Of course, she's afraid of me. I really hurt her yesterday. I can't believe I actually raped her. That must've really torn her up. I liked it, but she sure didn't, I put her through hell. _He wrapped his arms around Komodo, pressing her uninjured cheek against his chest as he hugged her tight. He bit his lip when he saw Komodo's wounded cheek. The deep gashes were becoming infected from being exposed to the air._ Poor Komodo. Thanks to everyone that hurt her-including me-she's a frightened, screwed up creature. I promised her I'd never hurt her, but I did anyway. _

Komodo was rather startled. _What?_

"Komodo, I'm so sorry. This is my fault; I'm such a selfish bastard."

"I only wanted to make you happy. I failed miserably and payed for it. I'm sorry, it's not your fault, it's mine. I deserved what I got." Komodo whispered sadly, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"No! No you didn't! You deserve so much better. I do love you but I sure haven't acted like it. You do make me happy just being with me. Last night I was just so mad and drunk. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?"

Komodo looked up at Beelzebumon. She wiped the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Of course I do. I love you."

Beelzebumon smiled. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well-" She was cut off by a loud rumbling from her stomach. She blushed lightly.

Beelzebumon chuckled. "I guess the first thing I could do is feed you. Yer skin and bones! How much have you been eating?"

"Near nothing." Komodo replied softly.

"Aw, Komodo. We'd better get you fixed up too."

"O-okay."

Beelzebumon stood up, pulling Komodo up with him. Komodo looked over at the doorway and saw that Kagemon was gone.

Beelzebumon picked up Komodo, surprised by how light she was. "My God! What are you made of? Bird feathers?" He carried Komodo into the living room and set her on the couch. He covered her with the blanket then went to the kitchen and started on dinner.

While he waited for the soup to heat up, he went into the living room to sit beside Komodo. As soon as he sat down, Komodo pulled herself up onto his lap.

Beelzebumon smiled sadly down at Komodo as she snuggled up against him. "Komodo…" He sighed and embraced her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I treated you poorly because all I wanted was to satisfy my sexual cravings. And since you couldn't and I didn't want to hurt you, I found someone else. But something happened and it was like you weren't there anymore. But after I…after what happened last night, I was back to normal."

Komodo looked up at him, confused. "So it took you raping me to get you back to normal?"

Beelzebumon sighed and looked away. "Yeah. Weird huh?"

"How did it feel when you were with Zephyrmon?"

Beelzemon looked down at her in surprise. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"How did you feel when you were with Zephyrmon?" Komodo repeated quietly.

"Lonely. She didn't want to actually do much with me, mostly just have sex and even that wasn't much fun. She just wasn't the right kinda person for me that's all. And that's because you're the only one for me."

Komodo smiled. "As are you. I'm sorry, though, that I can't give you everything you want."

"Well, you given me every _other_ thing I've wanted. So it's alright if you can't satisfy everything."

"But it's because I can't that you hurt me in the first place. What are you going to do when you get another craving? Go find Zephyrmon or another female?"

"No! Never again. I'll just have to find some way to control it. That's all. I seriously doubt that you'll get over being afraid of sex, especially having it. You've been hurt too much."

"But I love you and want to find some way to show you that."

"This does," Beelzebumon said, brushing his lips against hers. He pulled away. "Oh damn! Better go get the soup." He set Komodo down then walked into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl and set it on the coffee table then went into the bathroom.

Komodo tried to pick up the bowl but her hands hurt too much so she waited until Beelzebumon returned with gauze wrap, a washrag, and ointment.

"Alright, Komodo. We're gonna do your hands first. Hold 'em out."

Komodo held her hands out palms up. She bit her lip as Beelzebumon wiped the blood off with a wet washcloth and applied ointment to them. He carefully and slowly wrapped each one in the gauze wrap. Then he cleaned her cheek and applied ointment to it. Komodo had to chew on her lip to keep from crying out. Beelzebumon had to rummage in the bathroom just to find something suitable to cover Komodo's cheek. He finally found a large bandage and a few smaller ones. After he finished bandaging her cheek, he helped her to eat since it hurt her hands too much to try to pick up the spoon. When they finished dinner they had milk and cookies.

After all that was finished, Beelzebumon went to take a bath, leaving Komodo to watch TV.

"Komodo?" Beelzebumon called from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me a towel? I kinda forgot one."

"Sure," Komodo stood up and walked to Beelzebumon's room. She walked into the bathroom room, closing the door behind her and keeping her eyes on the floor. "Beelzebumon, I have that towel you asked for."

"Thanks sweetheart, just set it right here." Beelzebumon pointed to a spot beside the bathtub.

Komodo walked hesitantly walked over and set the towel on the floor, making sure not to look at the Digimon.

"Ummm, I know yer gonna be really embarrassed but…would ya like to join me?" Beelzebumon asked tentatively, looking up at Komodo hopefully.

Komodo averted her gaze, blushing fiercely.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Beelzebumon said hastily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would it make you happy?"

Beelzebumon's jaw dropped. "What? Komodo..."

"Would it?" Komodo knelt down beside the bathtub.

"Well I-I..."

Komodo cupped her bandaged hands around Beelzebumon's face, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Darling, tell me. Would it make you happy if I got in the tub with you? Tell me truthfully."

Beelzebumon heaved a deep, long sigh. "I would like you to." he said after a moment.

"You don't want to see my body." Komodo said softly.

"That's what you said last time. Komodo you have a beautiful body. And I'm not sayin' that ta make ya feel better, it's true."

"But it's bruised and scar-ridden. I don't want you to see it."

"I'm sorry I'm making you so uncomfortable to think that."

"Oh, but you aren't!" Komodo said reassuringly, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

Beelzebumon gave her a skeptical look. "Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind me helping you get undressed. Ya know, since yer hands are still cut from earlier?"

Komodo looked down at her hands as she rested them on her lap, biting her lip.

"See? You are uncomfortable around me."

"It's not just you, my love. It's all males."

"You don't seem to mind Kagemon at all, I wonder why?"

"No! Don't even think that! I love you, no one else."

"Uh-huh. That's why I caught you two making-out the other day," Beelzebumon muttered bitterly, folding his arms upon his chest sulkily. "Looked pretty intense if ya ask me." He clenched his jaw tight, anger rushing through him.

"I'm sorry! You have no idea how it felt, being neglected by you for so long. I was just so happy I was getting a little attention that I got carried away, but of course that's no excuse. I'm such a stupid creature," Tears were pouring from Komodo's eyes to soak into the bandage on her cheek as well as the ones on her right hand. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Such a stupid, pathetic creature. I can't even control myself; I wish you had just killed me."

Beelzebumon felt guilty at having upset Komodo. He felt even worse at having accused her of such a petty crime compared to what he had done to her. "No you aren't. I should never have said that, that was very wrong of me. I'm glad I haven't killed you, I'd never want to. What you did was nowhere near as horrible as what I did to you. Please don't cry. Come here, I'm sorry," He put his arms around her, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Please don't cry, sweetheart."

"I hate my life," Komodo murmured. "I hate having to deal with this. It would be much nicer if I never went through what I have, then I could give you everything you want, everything would be better."

"But if you didn't then I would be lonely and sad, killing Digimon because I would never have met you."

"I know." Komodo said quietly, stroking his smooth, muscular chest lightly with her fingertips.

Beelzebumon shivered with delight. "Hey Komodo. I have a really stupid question ta ask you. How old are you?"

"That's not stupid. I'm…um let's see…I'm…twenty errr…." She paused to calculate in her head and on her fingers.

Beelzebumon sniggered. "Ya don't know how old ya are? That's hilarious! Hehehe!"

"Fine! How old are you then?"

Beelzebumon was slightly taken aback. "Hey! That ain't fair, I asked you first!"

"Yes it is!" Komodo retorted. "I'm twenty-one. Now you have to answer my question."  
Beelzebumon grinned sheepishly. "I don't really know. Around twenty, I guess. Digimon don't usually keep track of their ages."

"Oh really?" Komodo asked with a hint of anger in her voice, her eyes narrowing. "Then why were you making fun of me?"

"I was just jokin'," Beelzebumon said as he lifted Komodo up, setting her on his lap, and embraced her. "Didn't mean ta make ya mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you, my love." Komodo leaned up and kissed him, ignoring the warm water soaking into her clothes.

"Sorry 'bout gettin' ya wet." Beelzebumon said apologetically, smiling slightly.

"It's okay I was going to get wet anyway."

Beelzebumon's smile widened. "So that means yer gonna want me ta take off yer clothes, right?"

"Er..." She shook her head and snuggled closer to him.

Beelzebumon was slightly disappointed, though he tried to keep it out of his voice as he spoke and from his expression. "Okay. That's alright, I understand."

Komodo heard the disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I know you wanted to have sex with me."

"W-wh-what?! No! No no no!"

"Please don't lie. I can tell yer lying; your heart's beating like crazy."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Beelzebumon sighed and rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Most guys think that way."

Beelzebumon blushed deeply. "Yeah. That's all most guys think about, gettin' some action. Sometimes it sickens me ta think what a guy would do ta get laid."

"I know," Komodo whispered sadly, shuddering. "I know."

Beelzebumon hugged her tight. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Komodo said, returning the hug. "It's not your fault, it's Dad's. You don't know what it's like, having your virginity taken from you by your own father. He was an abusive man, always drunk. Mom drank too; they fought a lot, and hurt me. I guess he got tired of Mom not being around enough to satisfy any sexual cravings he had, so he started in on me. The funny thing was that it was only when I took a bath or shower."

"So that's why you don't want me to undress you, right?" Beelzebumon asked softly, sympathetically. "Because of what that bastard did to you?"

Komodo nodded. "Yeah, Kaden too. Kagemon saved me from Kaden the day you found me with him. He was trying to rape me like he used to-"

"What?" Beelzebumon asked, shocked and angry.

"Yes. My memories haunt me and cause me pain. I have what some would call 'ghost pain' because it hurts but it's from my memories. It felt different when it was you though."

Beelzebumon bit his lip. "Komodo..."

However, Komodo didn't seem to hear. "I know it sounds weird but it felt different. It didn't hurt as much. I kinda enjoyed it, I know you certainly did."

"Yes," Beelzebumon said ruefully. "Doesn't mean I'm happy I did it."

"I am."

Beelzebumon's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha?"

"It changed you back to normal. I said I was willing to anything to get you to pay attention to me; I got what I wanted. What scares me a little is that I actually enjoyed it a bit and, that a part of me wants more."

Beelzebumon swallowed hard, biting his lip as he trembled slightly. _More?_

Komodo looked up at him as he shifted uncomfortable. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I-it's okay, Komodo."

Komodo leaned up and pressed her lips against his tenderly as she lightly ran her fingers down his chest to his stomach, feeling him quiver under her touch. _Come on, you know you want to. Do it._ She pressed against him gently, invitingly.

Beelzebumon moaned softly with pleasure as he returned the kiss passionately, his tongue gently caressing the inside of her mouth as he ran his hand down her back, trying to hold back the urge swelling up in his chest._I can't do that to her, not again. But it's so hard to resist, especially after last night. I know I hurt her, but it felt good. And she tastes so good..._

"What the hell is this? Beelzebumon, get away from that wretched thing!"

Startled, the two pulled out of the kiss and looked up to see Zephyrmon standing in the doorway. Her whole body was shaking with rage, her clawed fists clenched tightly, and her eyes glittering with anger. She quickly strode over and grabbed Komodo roughly by her throat, slicing the girl's throat with her claws.

Before Beelzebumon could do anything, Zephyrmon lifted Komodo up. She managed a strangled cry before she was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall and sliding to the floor in a heap.

"Komodo!" Beelzebumon tried to stand but Zephyrmon pushed him down forcefully.

"We have some unfinished business, _darling_." she said as she removed her scarf, showing her mischievous smile, letting it fall to the floor.

"No!" Beelzebumon cried, pushing her away as he stood up.

Zephyrmon stumbled backwards a couple steps before regaining her balance.

Beelzebumon knelt down beside Komodo, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "Komodo…please wake up." he whispered in her ear.

She did not move.

He swallowed the sob rising in his throat and buried his face in her hair. "Komodo..."

"Why do you care for such an inferior creature? She's a human! She's a stupid, pathetic creature. I'm far prettier than she, and a lot more fun, I can assure you." Zephyrmon said with a smirk, folding her arms.

Beelzebumon glared hatefully at the female Digimon over his shoulder. "You stupid fucking bitch! You'd better hope like hell she's alright or I'll skin yer pretty little ass and shove it down yer throat!" he spat then looked down at Komodo sadly, hugging her tight.

Zephyrmon let her arms fall to her sides, stunned by the viral's anger.

"I wish I had never met you. I hurt her, it's because I was with you."

"B-but I thought you liked being with me..." Zephyrmon said hurtfully.

"You? I don't even like you! I was using you."

"Oh really? You know the funny thing is that I was using you too for my own desires. But I was getting attached to you. You have _such_ an addictive body. Just being around you is intoxicating."

"Well ain't that sweet?" Beelzebumon said mockingly. "I only slept with you 'cause I didn't want to harm Komodo, like that did much good, I still hurt her. Damn!"

Suddenly Komodo stirred in his arms, moaning softly.

Beelzebumon sighed with relief as Komodo's eyes fluttered open. "Komodo."

"Ohhh…what happened?" Komodo asked thickly, her voice husky.

"Komodo, you're alright."

"Yes, at least…I think so. Ohhh…it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"…everything."

Beelzebumon smiled thinly and kissed her forehead. "I'll get ya fixed up, sweetie. Okay?"

Komodo nodded slowly and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing a sigh, wincing from the pain.

Beelzebumon looked up at Zephyrmon who was glaring at Komodo with extreme loathing, her eyes ablaze. "And you! Get outta my sight; I never wanna see yer freakin' face around here again!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! GET OUT!"

Zephyrmon flinched as if she had been slapped. She quickly picked up her scarf and slung it over her shoulder then hurried out of the room, Beelzebumon watching her until she was out of sight. He stood up and walked over to the bathtub. With great care, he sat down in it, situating Komodo so that she was comfortable on his lap.

She looked down at her shirt, which was covered with the blood seeping from the wounds on her neck. "Great…" She looked up at Beelzebumon. "Now I have to clean my shirt."

Beelzebumon smiled. "That's okay. You can soak it in here." He leaned down and caressed her sore, bloody throat with his tongue, relishing the taste of her warm, sweet blood.

Komodo drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. She kissed his breastbone then moved up to his collarbone, sending a shiver of delight coursing through both of them as she nuzzled him affectionately and ran her tongue across his collarbone.

Beelzebumon's hand slid up her back until he reached her bra, looping his fingers around it as he stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

Komodo looked up at Beelzebumon. She could see the restraint in his red wine-colored eyes as he gazed down at her longingly. "I know what yer thinking," she said quietly, smiling sympathetically.

Beelzebumon blushed deeply and removed his hand, looking away guiltily and shutting his eyes.

Komodo giggled softly and snuggled closer to him.

Beelzebumon shuddered from the pressure and emotion rushing through him and tried to pull away, whimpering softly. "No..."

"Oh, please don't do that, love. I'm sorry," Komodo said softly, backing away so that she was off his lap. "I'm making you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to. I'll stop now."

"No. It's just I know I can't. I want to so bad, but I can't. I'm sorry. You probably think I'm some sorta perverted freak or something." He looked away sadly, shutting his eyes against the tears.

"No! It's just natural." Komodo said reassuringly, scooting closer to him.

"I know, but I've never felt this way before."

"Neither have I."

"Oh, I love you, Komodo. But that only makes me want you more. Oh, damn it all!" He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"If you want me that bad, then I'm sure I could try..."

Beelzebumon stared at her in disbelief through shrouded eyes. "W-what?"

"Sure," Komodo shrugged. "I mean, why not? I love you, I truly love you, and I want to make you happy."

"You don't have to show me by sex, beloved."

"I know, but you want me to."

Beelzebumon was taken aback. He lowered his gaze and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his folded arms on his knees and his cheek on his arms.

Komodo reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Beelzebumon shook his head and sighed.

Komodo sighed and stood up, wringing the water from her pants. When she finished she stepped out of the bathtub onto the towel.

Beelzebumon looked over at her. "W-where are you goin'?" he asked as she walked towards the door.

Komodo had her hand on the doorknob. She turned to him. "To get out of these dirty, wet clothes." She opened the door.

"Oh, okay," He watched as the door closed. "She said she wanted to try. But why does it make me feel uneasy? Well, I don't want to hurt her, I love her too much. I don't want to disappoint her either. This is so confusing."

Beelzebumon walked into the living room and saw Komodo curled up in the corner of the couch wrapped up in the blue blanket. Puzzled, he walked over to her. "Komodo?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was dressed in a dark green oversized bathrobe that seemed to hang off his lanky, muscular frame and made his milky white skin stand out against the green background. "Hm?"

"Whatcha doin' in here?"

"I thought I'd give you some space and, I'm still used to sleeping in here."

"Well, you can sleep in my room again…if you want." Beelzebumon spoke with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Komodo shook her head and snuggled deeper into the folds of the blanket

Beelzebumon heaved a long, sad sigh. "Alright then," He sat down beside her. "I'll just sleep in here." He flipped on the television.

Komodo smiled and scooted over to him. She stroked his metallic plated tail lovingly.

Beelzebumon smiled at her, his tail coiling around her fingers. "Tired?"

"Not really."

"Me either. So whatcha wanna do?"

"We could watch TV 'til we fall asleep."

"Yeah we could," Beelzebumon sighed as he flipped through the channels. "_If_there was anythin' good on!" He growled and tossed the remote on the table.

"I'm hungry." Komodo murmured, resting her cheek against the cold metal of his tail.

"Wha would you ya like? A sandwich? Soup?"

"Well, I'm not _that_hungry."

"Then how 'bout somethin' small like ice cream or something like that."

Komodo rubbed her face against his tail as she pondered her options. "Ice cream sounds pretty good. My throat's still sore."

"Okay. I'll go get you some." Beelzebumon said as he stood up and walked to kitchen.

Komodo changed the channel to the comedy channel. She giggled as one of the comedian's did his act.

"What's so funny?" Beelzebumon asked as he sat down on the couch, handing her a bowl.

"Oh, this comedian's using puppets to make fun of other people."  
Beelzebumon chuckled as he listened to the ventriloquist. "That's funny."

Komodo nodded in agreement and began eating.

Beelzebumon stirred the melting contents of his bowl with his spoon. "Komodo," he began hesitantly. "Do you still want to…sleep with me?"

Komodo coughed and sputtered on a mouthful of Rocky Road. She swallowed hard and pounded on her chest until she regained her breath. She looked over at Beelzebumon. "Beelzebumon, love..."

"I mean it." Beelzebumon set his bowl on the table and turned to face his girlfriend.

She sighed. "Do you want to?"

Beelzebumon shrugged half-heartedly. "Only if you do." he said quietly.

Komodo finished her ice cream and set the bowl on the table, turning to Beelzebumon. He slid over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Komodo smiled shyly and leaned against him. "Okay." she whispered.

Beelzebumon smiled slightly and ran his claws through her hair then stroked her uninjured cheek, nuzzling her face and kissing her. He reached down and started pulling the blanket away from Komodo. He pulled away from the kiss and was surprised to see the pale, bruised skin showing from under the blanket. He looked up at Komodo. "Yer…naked?"

Komodo blushed deeply. "Erm, yeah. I couldn't find anything."

Beelzebumon grinned. "Well, that makes it all the easier."

Komodo smiled slightly. "I guess so," She shrugged off the blanket. "Ready?"

Beelzebumon removed the bathrobe and threw it on the floor, picking up the blanket. "Yup."

Komodo put her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her as she lay back. "Be gentle, please." she whispered.

Beelzebumon looked down at Komodo sadly. "Of course I will. Just tell me if it starts to hurt and I'll stop, kay?"

Komodo nodded. She cut off a gasp as Beelzebumon carefully entered into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Beelzebumon asked in concern.

Komodo forced a smile. "No, I'm fine. Continue."

Beelzebumon still looked unconvinced but he continued anyway. Pleasure rushed through Komodo and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Komodo, you okay?"

Komodo giggled. "I'm just fine."

Beelzebumon smiled, leaned down, and kissed her. Then he nuzzled her neck. _Maybe this will work._

Komodo hugged Beelzebumon tighter. "You can push harder." she whispered almost pleadingly.

"No, not yet."

"Okay." Komodo leaned up and started suckling on the viral's collarbone.

Beelzebumon smiled. "How do you feel?"

Komodo pulled away. "Wonderful." she said breathlessly.

"Good. Just tell me when to stop."

"Oh, don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop. This is so wonderful; I've never felt like this before."

"I haven't either. I love you, Komodo."

"I love you too. Now I really can give you everything."

Beelzebumon grinned. "Yeah, but only when you want."

Komodo smiled. She leaned up and kissed Beelzebumon.

Komodo awoke the next morning and, after throwing on a shirt and shorts, put the blanket and bathrobe in the dirty pile of laundry, she went to the kitchen to work on breakfast, leaving Beelzebumon asleep on the couch covered in a clean sheet.

Beelzebumon slowly awoke, still feeling a little exhausted from last night. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around. "Komodo?" he asked, seeing that she wasn't there.

Suddenly the tantalizing aroma of food wafted into the room. Curious, he stood up, wrapping the sheet around his chest so that it didn't drag on the floor. He walked into the kitchen and saw Komodo at the stove cooking. A shiver traveled up his spine as his bare feet touched the ice-cold linoleum. "Hey love."

"Hi," Komodo said as she looked up at him and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Beelzebumon replied, putting one arm around her middle and the other around her neck, resting his hand on her shoulder. "How was last night?"

"I actually enjoyed it. I really did. Thanks for talking me through it."

"Yer welcome. Couldn't have ya freakin' out on me like last time, eh?"

Komodo giggled nervously. "Y-yeah…hehe…" Her giggle trailed off and she heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"About last time. I really sucked huh?"

"No! No. I was a little disappointed but I was more worried about you," He nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I worried you. It's just, that was a rather bad time to want to sleep together."

Beelzebumon kissed her cheek and rested his chin on his hand. "I understand. Soo…whatcha doin'?"

"Making breakfast. Biscuits and gravy, bacon, and coffee. Would you like anything else?"

"Nope, sounds good ta me. Can't wait ta eat though, can you?"

Komodo's stomach gurgled loudly in response.

Both burst out laughing.

"Would you like to go out with me for a walk after breakfast?" Komodo asked after she stopped laughing.

"Sure."

Komodo smiled and continued stirring the gravy.

Beelzebumon and Komodo were walking hand-in-hand through the streets of West Shinshiju, ignoring the people staring and casting the couple curious, frightened glances. After awhile Komodo began to grow nervous.

Beelzebumon noticed this by the half smiles she gave him and by the way she squeezed his hand, keeping her gaze lowered. "Komodo? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Komodo said quietly.

Beelzebumon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Komodo, don't start that. You gettin' nervous? We can go home if you like."

"No!" Komodo shook her head vigorously. "No. It's alright."

"Sweetheart. I understand. I go through this crap all the time."

Komodo hugged his arm and pressed her face in his side. Beelzebumon ruffled her hair lovingly, then kissed the top of her head and slipped his arm around her waist. He shot a venomous glare at a man who was staring at them. The man shrank back and hurried away.

The two played Frisbee in the park after they finished with their walk. Komodo chased after the disc when she missed it and it flew over her head. As she bent down to pick it up, she was grabbed from behind.

Beelzebumon raced off after her when he heard her scream. "Komodo!" He skidded to a stop when he saw who was holding Komodo with a gun pointed at her head. "K-Kaz?! What the hell? I thought I took care of you. You'd better let her go!" Beelzebumon pointed his guns at him.

Kaz chuckled. "Oh really? Or what? If you try to shoot me you'll hit your pretty little girlfriend."

Komodo whimpered as Kaz pressed the gun harder into her skull.

"Shh. Quiet my little angel. I won't hurt you." Kaz whispered softly in her ear, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. He kissed her cheek.

"Let her go!" Beelzebumon hissed dangerously, tightening his hold on the triggers ever so slightly, the tension causing sweat to bead on his helmet-clad face. _Damn! I can't try to shoot him or I'll hit Komodo too. Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm doing what I can._

"Beelzebumon…." Tears coursed down Komodo's face in hot, stinging waves that burned her cuts when they soaked through the bandage, causing her to bite her lip and wince.

"Be quiet!" Kaz hissed, scowling.

Komodo flinched and began to tremble.

Beelzebumon shook with suppressed rage as he glared hatefully at Kaz, who was talking softly to Komodo as he nuzzled her neck soothingly.

Komodo looked over at Beelzebumon, her eyes wide with pleading and fear.

Beelzebumon gnawed on his bottom lip. His eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of Kagemon sneaking up behind Kaz. He quickly hid his surprise and put up his guns, deciding to distract Kaz.

"Hey, Kaz? Why would a stupid stuck up little toad like you want Komodo? She's scared easily and don't tell me, you think she's pretty? You're stupid."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that you helmet-clad nimrod!"

"Oh, of course I can talk about her like that," Beelzebumon retorted, ignoring Kaz and Kagemon's looks of disbelief and anger, as well as Komodo's look of horror. "She's also bad in bed, you don't want her."

Komodo blushed lightly and lowered her gaze sadly. _Does he really think that way about me? I guess so. I really am a bad girlfriend._ She choked on a suppressed sob as her whole body began to shake with sorrow.

"I'll be the judge of that! How could you talk about such a sweet girl like that? You heartless bastard!"

Beelzebumon shrugged and inclined his head towards Kagemon. Kagemon nodded in response and pounced on Kaz, knocking the gun from his hand. Komodo was thrown forwards from the impact.

Beelzebumon rushed to her side. "Komodo, you okay?"

"I'm okay." Komodo pulled herself to her feet, ignoring Beelzebumon's helping hand.

He stared at her in surprise for a moment. "Komodo?"

Komodo looked up at him and he could see the hurt and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you think that way about me. I'm a terrible girlfriend." She looked away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, stifling sniffles.

"What? No! I'm sorry I was just trying to keep Kaz busy. I didn't mean what I said," He put his arms around her, embracing her lovingly. "I don't think you're bad in bed either, yer really good. Sorry sweetheart, I love you. I'd never mean it."

Komodo smiled thinly and hugged him back, leaning up and planting a small but long kiss on his lips. "Thank you," She turned to Kagemon, who had Kaz pinned down by his arms. "And thank you again, Kagemon.

Kagemon looked up at her and smirked. "You're welcome, Komodo," He looked back down at Kaz. "Now, I'm going to let go of you. If you try anything, anything at all, I'm gonna shoot ya, understand?"

Kaz moaned in reply.

Kagemon stood up, dragging the unfortunate man with him. He flung him away then turned and walked out of sight, waving to them as he went.

Komodo looked up at Beelzebumon. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure." Beelzebumon replied, standing up. He picked up Komodo and walked away.

Kaz watched until they were out of sight before scurrying off to the safety of his car.


End file.
